Hexenjäger Corps
Combat Doctrine Mass assault, policing actions, gnoetic purgation, suppression of ideological revolt. History The Hexenjägers were founded by Franz Forrawyn after the Northern Mage War, and served as secret police, elite fighting force, and paramilitary. During the War of the Philosopher-Kings, the majority of the Hexenjägers perished alongside Forrawyn in the Northern Dome, and the survivors were assigned to the command of General Brunhilde Gerhardt. In the earliest days, they could be mostly closely compared to the Techno-Barbarians of Aglazdere. Indeed, they knew of the tale of Enver Arslan and his post-apocalyptic army, and called themselves the Winter Techno-Barbarians for a time. Armed with looted artifice and any relics they could find, they were little better than an armed mob devoted to taking violent revenge against anyone with a whiff of magic. Profoundly ruthless, they routinely employed torture and displayed their murders in a gory and spectacular fashion. The blood eagle is a relic of those times. Their only redeeming factor was their fanatic loyalty to their commander, Franz Forrawyn, who accepted any bloody-handed fanatic he came across. Commanders * Franz Forrawyn * Brunhilde Gerhardt * Wolfram Panzer * Hermann Shriver * Immanuel Kalbfleisch Organization (Pre-War) Main Division * Commander (Kommandant): Leader of the Hexenjäger Corps. * First Captain (Oberkapitan): Captain of the prestigious First Company, which reports directly to the Commander. * Brigadier (Brigadegeneral): Leader of a Brigade of 300-400 men. * Colonel (Oberst): Leader of a Regiment of 150-200 men. * Captain (Kapitan): Leader of a Company of 50-100 men. * Standard-Bearer (Fahnenträger): Keeper of the Company Standard. * Sergeant (Sergeant): Leader of a Squad of 7-15 men. * Hunter (Jäger): Enlisted man. Golem Division * Field Marshal (Feldmarschall): Leader of the Golem Division. * Marshal (Marschall): Leader of a Battery of 3-7 Golems. * Sanctioned Artificer (Sanktionierter Maschinist): Mechanist with personal sanction from the Commander to operate the engines of a Golem. * Null Magic Golem (Keine Zauberei Golem): Specialized anti-magic golem. Special Office * General (General): A Special Agent with the right to command any formation of men, with the exception of the First Company or the Golem Division. * Special Agent (Spezialagent): A member of the Special Office, who reports only to the Commander. Hunter-Killer Auxiliary * Constable (Wachtmeister): The leader of a Patrol of 3-13 Hunter-Killers. * Hunter-Killer (Jägermörder): Enlisted ranger and tracker. Organization (Post-War) Main Division * Commander (Kommandant): Leader of the Hexenjäger Corps. * Colonel (Oberst): Leader of a Regiment of 45 - 60 Spellbreakers and 105 - 140 Grenadiers. * Captain (Kapitan): Leader of a Company of 15 - 30 Spellbreakers and 35 - 70 Grenadiers. * Standard-Bearer (Fahnenträger): Keeper of the Company Standard, typically a Grenadier. * Sergeant (Sergeant): Leader of a Squad 2-4 Spellbreakers and 5-11 Grenadiers. * Grenadier (Grenadier): Enlisted man; armed with poisoned sword, pistol, and grenades. * Spellbreaker (Zauberbrecher): Enlisted man, armed with vekrite daggers and an anti-magic glove. Golem Division * Field Marshal (Feldmarschall): Leader of the Golem Division. * Vice Marshal (Vize-Marschall): Leader of the Nadezhdan Warforged and representative of the Gauletier of the Nadezhda. * Marshal (Marschall): Leader of a Battery of 3-7 Golems. * Sanctioned Artificer (Sanktionierter Maschinist): Mechanist with personal sanction from the General to operate the engines of a Golem. * Null Magic Golem (Keine Zauberei Golem): Specialized anti-magic golem. * Nadezhdan Warforged (Kriegsgeschmiedet Nadezhdiche): Warforged mage-killer. Order of the Imperial Eagle * Grand Master (Großmeister): Leader of the Order. * Master (Meister): Leader of a Company of 20 Knights. * Knight (Lansknecht): Enlisted knight. Special Office * General (General): A Special Agent with the right to command any formation of men, with the exception of the First Company or the Golem Division. * Gauletier (Gauletier): Territorial administrator of a colony. * Special Agent (Spezialagent): A member of the Special Office, who reports directly to the Commander. Ten Most Dangerous The Hexenjägers maintains a wanted list of ten mages known to be at large in the North. # Curtin, from Arendur # Damaris Tkerekin *, from Nadezhda # Axel Heiberg, from Nadezhda # Torben Raubvogel *, Revenant abjurer executed, from the Reich # Vostr-Hirraldyng *, Frost Giant sorcerer and shapeshifter, from Jotunheim # Bartholomew Haggard, Pirate storm sorcerer, from Guilddon # Royce Underhill, Eldritch trickster master thief, from Guilddon # Frøya Tennfjord *, Witch coven leader, from Jotunheim # Bram Styrbiornsson, Skald, from Jotunheim # Marion Godfrey, St. Franz's College student, from Arendur *Hexenjäger-killer Warrior Lodges Within the Hexenjägers are several fraternal orders whose members meet secretly. Though outlawed by Franz Forrawyn, they have flourished after his death. They are part martial brotherhoods, social societies, religious sects, and networking groups. * Farbe der Schwerter: One of the largest lodges worldwide, based in New Arendur and dedicated to the worship of Nylock. Led by a cleric named Captain Thomas Salzwedel. * Maskerade: A smaller lodge based in New Arendur, centered around the worship of the King in Yellow. Led by a hexblade named Colonel Albrecht Kurz. The pass-code for entering their meeting is "I wear no mask" as a response to the order "You should unmask." A Few Nicknames * Krieg der Hexenkaiser - War of the Philosopher Kings'' '' ** Neue Magierturmstadt - nickname for New Arendur *** Der Zeitmagier Kaiser - nickname for Tolumvire of Arendur *** Der Schwarzhändige Erzmagier - nickname for Tan Blackhand ** Das Nord-und-Südreich - nickname for the Final Empire *** Sturmjäger - nickname for Silvius of the Final Empire *** Der Schwarze Phönix - nickname for Brennen of Alara ** Das Ödlandreich - nickname for Aglazdere *** Der Himmelspirat Kaiser - nickname for Rick of Aglazdere *** Das Maus Großwesir - nickname for Annakiya of the Red Heights ** Das Sklavenkragenland - nickname for Nadezhda *** Mammutstoßzahn - nickname for Abi Eodauga of Nadezhda *** Die Eiszeit-Wachsamkeit - nickname for Dolom Tkerekin ** Das Königreich in der Luft - nickname for Aurum *** Die Engelsprinzessin - nickname for Cordelia of Aurum ** Vampirlaichreich - nickname for World's End *** Der Vampir Kaiser - nickname for Arthur of World's End *** Der Rote Ritter - nickname for Khamsa ** Das Versunkene Reich - nickname for Atlantis *** Die Unterwasserkönigin - nickname for Lorelei the Reborn *** Der Attentäter König - nickname for Raine of Atlantis * Die Vereinigung - Unification of the Frostfell ** Der Alte Jägermörder - nickname for Immanuel Klabfleisch ** Der Grabvermesser - nickname for Traugott Jans * Die Gelbe Kirche - nickname for the Church of Transcendental Theosophy ** Der Gelbe Hohepriester - nickname for Flavius Luteus Scaevola ** Der Tausendäugige Intrigant - nickname for Leo Calixte Desjardins * Das Fischerdorf - Forester's Town ** Das Aussehen des Försters - nickname for the Deep One Hybrids ** Der Kabeljau Bürgermeister - nickname for Alphonse Forester ** Die Hexenschule - nickname for St. Franz's College ** Der Alte Entdecker - nickname for Arthur Renwick ** Der Zeuge für die Anklage - nickname for Addison Marsh Art Category:Knightly Orders Category:Reich Nördlich Category:Snowball Earth Category:The Reich Category:War of the Philosopher-Kings Category:Armies Category:Organizations